A Thin Piece Of Metal Is EVIL
by InternetGirl123
Summary: I write too many humanized stories. Skipper doesn't want an allergy shot, and will stop at nothing to get out of it. Would he really rather suffer from sneezing and watery eyes all spring than get a needle in his arm for three seconds? Find out!


**Wow, I haven't posted a story for a while. Anywho, I've been working on this for who knows how long, and I honestly think it would've been better if I had posted it in March, since that's when allergies start to kick in. Oh well. As you can see, I have written yet another humanized story. If you think i'm weird because of this, that's either because you're right, or because you're judging me. I'll stop rambling and let you read the story now, how's that sound?**

* * *

><p><strong>A Thin Piece Of Metal Is EVIL<strong>

* * *

><p>Spring time anywhere meant allergies for many. New York was no different. Luckily, things such as medications took care of these obnoxious allergies. And the residents of Central Park Apartments had easy access to such medications, because there was a small doctor's office right in the building.<p>

This small doctor's clinic provided allergy pills and shots. Most parents preferred to get their children shots because they kept allergies away for the entire season, whereas pills only worked for a short amount of time. That's why Mrs. Nicole Sarge was currently taking Skipper and Riley to the doctor's office on the bottom floor.

You might think that a 13 year old and a 17 year old can escort themselves down 7 floors to recieve their shots. But they couldn't, for two reasons. One, an adult was required to be present if you were under the age of 18. Two, _some_ people couldn't handle getting themselves down there.

Mrs. Sarge was about to open the door to the doctor's clinic when she realized that her son was not behind her.

"Riley, where's Ryan?" she asked her daughter.

"Hiding."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask."

Mrs. Sarge rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Skipper was puffing up the stairs, all the way to the twelfth floor. He couldn't take the elevator, for the risk of it not coming down before his mother discovered he was gone and she came running back to the lobby. He finally made it up the last flight of stairs to the twelfth floor. He collapsed to the ground, because running up twleve flights of stairs is no walk in the park.

Pulling himself to a sitting position, he took his little tape recorder out of his pocket and hit the record button.

"Skipper's log," he began, still out of breath. "Tell Alice to replace the stairs with very fast escolators." He stopped the recording and put the tape player back in his pocket. He then stood up and made a run for the last staircase he would have to get up. He ran past all the apartments, past his own apartment he shared with his team, and to the door that led to the staircase that led to the roof. (A/N: Joey, Bada, and Bing no longer hang around up here beating people up. Alice made them stop doing that, so the roof is now available to the public.)

When he reached the roof, he knew exactly where he was going. He headed to the large storage facility on the west side of the very large roof. Kept in here were lawn chairs, fire pits, and other random things that the residents would like to put in their yard, if only they had one.

Skipper headed for the back of the shed, and hid behind the fire pit he and his friends used, late on Friday nights when they had nothing better to do than sit around a fire and talk. Skipper knew he would not be found here. There was no light in the shed, and if Riley or his mom came looking, they probably wouldn't bother to come all they way to the back. Skipper made himself comforatable. He was in for a long wait.

Riley marched up to the roof. She knew her brother was hiding there. Honestly, she thought, he needs to find a better hiding place. When she arrived, she threw open the door to the shed. If he doesn't want to be found, she thought, he shouldn't text while he's hiding. She made her way through the mny items cluttering the floor before coming to a blue tarp that was covering something up. She rolled her eyes as she yanked the tarp off, revealing her little brother. He looked at her. He was actually pretty shocked the she had found him.

"Oh, hi," he said, as he sheepishly waved. She continued to glare at him. "How'd you find me?" Skipper demanded to know.

"Okay, one, you need to find a less obvious place to hide." Riley said. "Two, texting, especially when the sound is on, is a good way to be discovered."

Skipper looked at his phone before standing up and pushing Riley to the ground. He jumped over her and ran out the door and to the edge of the roof, overlooking the ground below. He leaned over the railing.

"What am I thinking, I'm not jumping off the roof!" he said before turning around and heading to the door that lead back downstairs.

Riley came out of the shed. "You were gonna jump off the roof?"

"Heck, no," Skipper said before pushing his sister to the ground again and dashing down the stairs. He hopped on the railing to save time.

He stopped when he reached the seventh floor, ran down the hall, bammed his fists against Private's apartment, and opened the door before anyone could come to answer.

You can probably imagine Private's surprise when Skipper barged into his apartment and started proping heavy objects against his front door. Kowalski and Rico were also there, just hanging around, so they were pretty confused, too.

"Um, Skipper?" Kowalski said. "Is there any particular reason you have pushed a bookshelf against Private's front door?"

"Yes," Skipper replied. "I'm avoiding an allergy shot." Rico groaned.

"Oh, Skipper, again with this?" Private asked.

"I don't like needles!" Skipper yelled.

"Man up!" Rico grunted. Yeesh, it was just a needle, right?

"Be lucky you're not a penguin," Kowalski told him. "They get their shots injected into their buttocks."

Skipper turned to him. "How do you know these things?"

"I like trivia!"

They were interupted when someone attepted to open the door.

"It's Riley!" Skipper said. He jumped over Private's kitchen counter and hid back there.

"Private?" a voice said from outside the door. "Why is the door locked?"

"Relax, Skipper, it's just Jacob," Private said. Rico and Kowalski helped him push the bookshelf back to where it was supposed to be and Private reached to undo the chain lock.

"Wait Private!" Skipper called, poking his head up from behind the counter. "Jacob, is Riley with you?"

There was a short pause before Jacob replied, "No."

Private unlocked the door and opened it. When Skipper yet again peeked out from behind the counter, he saw only Jacob standing in the doorway. He stood up, letting out a short sigh of relief. But then _something happened. _Riley jumped out from the other side of the door.

"All right, Skipper, you're gonna get your shot whether you like it or not!" She ran into Private's apartment, behind the counter, and pretty much jumped on her little brother. She emerged from the kitchen with Skipper slung over her shoulder.

"Riley!" Skipper screamed in his sister's ear. "How do you do this?"

"It comes with being an older sister," Riley told him. "Thanks, Jacob," she said as she walked out the door. Skipper could hear his friends snickering as he was carried out the door. 'I'll get them later,' he thought.

Riley carried her brother back down to the clinic, where their mother sat waiting. She set Skipper down, then went to gaurd the door so he couldn't leave. The doctor decided to make it quick, so he grabbed Skipper's arm and inserted the needle into it. Which caused Skipper to scream for a full 4.79 seconds. And then, as soon as the needle was out, he made a retreat (a.k.a., ran away).

* * *

><p><strong>Not the greatest story ever... but I find it funny. And no, I could not think of a better title (needles are made of metal, right?) Anyway, please review, and I hope the school year is winding down nicely for everyone!<strong>


End file.
